


Blood on Your Hands

by I_Stood_in_Neither



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Dark!Harry, Good!Draco, I'm so so so so sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Torture, Violence, photograph, tw: death, violent!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stood_in_Neither/pseuds/I_Stood_in_Neither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with a photographer, or rather, the person in the photograph, the one that died in the war. It doesn’t help that they tormented each other all through their Hogwarts years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Major character death, lots of cursing, oh, and angst, cause that’s all I know how to write as of late...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** HP belongs to the Queen. If you don’t know who that is, why are you reading a harry potter fanfiction? The song is Bloody Mary (Nerve-Endings) By Sliversun Pickups. It’s an amazing song, go listen.
> 
>  **AN:** Hi! It’s been awhile and I haven’t completed either of my other fics so why the hell am I writing another one? I know, I’m a horrible person who torments people, but this one will be finished because it’s a one shot! YAY! Anywho, I love this song to death and you guys should go check out the music video and analyze it because everyone thinks it means something different… Anywho, this is slightly AU in the fact that a person dies that doesn’t in the book. Sorry (Please don’t kill me!!!)

_Drown you out_  
And left you with the sounds  
Of spoiled goodnights  
Replacing lullabies 

Draco smiled up at him and blew a kiss. Harry remembered a time when such attentions would have made him blush and stutter. That time had passed long ago. He looked up at Narcissa to see her smiling at him, it was a sad sort of smile, one that bore deep-seated sadness that had only slightly lessened over time. He tried to return it but found he could not. Instead, he stared back down at the photograph. Draco smirked at him, then rolled his eyes. Harry felt tears prick at his eyes, threatening to stream down his face. A lump formed in his throat, he coughed, trying to dislodge it.

_How could they never notice?_  
What they planted in your spades  
See you laughing in a picture  
But I know what's out of frame 

“He would have wanted you to know that he loved you also, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa’s voice cut through the fog in his mind. Harry looked back up, this time the tears broke through and freely fell down his face. She looked at him before handing him a tissue, a muggle invention she had found quite useful over the past year.

“How did you know-”

“That you loved him or that he loved you? Him loving you was easy, he spoke of you constantly in his letters, sometimes we didn’t even know how he was doing because all he spoke of was you. Lucius was always blind to it, but I knew. I had hopes that he would have told you or at least ended your petty rivalry, but it was not to be.

“You however, were much harder to tell, but after getting to know you over this last year and how you spoke for him and Severus after the war was over made me wonder. It wasn’t until showing you this photograph today that I was sure. It’s yours, by the way, I have plenty,” Narcissa finished, that sad, little smile back on her beautiful face.

_You barely cried_  
But you made it out alive  
And I'm so proud  
That you're in my hands now 

“He shouldn’t have died,” Harry muttered, hot anger replacing the chill of sadness like it so often did.

“Harry,” Narcissa started, the use of his given name a tell-tale sign that she knew what was coming.

“He shouldn’t have, it’s my fault, if I had just moved a little quicker-”

“Harry, stop this right now. It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s gone, you need to accept this before you drive yourself mad. I had to, no matter how much it hurt and broke me too. There was nothing you could have done, _nothing_ ,” Narcissa’s face twisting in pain and anger as her voice rose in volume. Her hand flew to her mouth as a sob escaped. Harry immediately felt guilt bubbling up in his gut. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but before he could, she was composed once again, the only indication of the outburst was the shining in her eyes.

“What’s important is that the Dark Lord is dead and not you and that Draco’s sacrifice was not in vain. He would want you to live and move on to find someone to grow old with. He would be happy to know that you loved him and that you did not blame him for the events that took place in the astronomy tower, that alone would probably put him to rest for an eternity.”

“I just wish things had been different, we spent so many years hating each other, but staring into his eyes here in the manor when he could have given all of us away, he chose to save us, despite everything, he chose to save us and I couldn’t deny how I felt then, I couldn’t hide it behind anger and hatred anymore. Staring into his gray eyes, for just a moment everything melted away and all there was was him and I, and Merlin, I realized I loved him. Then they were dragging me away and I was screaming and he looked at me with such fear. If I had known Voldemort would kill him for it, I would have brought him with us, I would have saved him. I would have. . .”

_If we grew up together_  
You would find it's not the same  
I want to jump inside that picture  
Show you a new game 

Narcissa got up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder,

“You did everything you could, and he knew the consequences of his actions. He sacrificed everything for love and that’s how he’ll be remembered, not painted as a death eater like his father is. People know of his inherent goodness, and that’s all that matters.”

_If we can stay here long enough_  
We can play with Bloody Mary  
Say her name into the dark  
Activate our nerve endings 

_If we can stay here long enough_  
We can play with Bloody Mary  
She can chase us through the dark  
Activate our nerve endings 

Harry looked down at the photograph again. Draco winked at him and blew another kiss and this time Harry did blush and couldn’t help but smile at him.

“He would want you to be happy and move on,” Narcissa said. Harry looked over at her, but she was staring at the photograph with a haunted look in her eyes.

“I know, it’s going to take me awhile before I do though,” Harry said, placing the hand that wasn’t holding the photograph onto Narcissa’s.

_If we'll stay…_

_I'll never let them get closer_  
Or shower you with any blame  
Now we dance in our own picture  
Where the rules have changed 

The rest of the day spanned into talking about Harry’s new flat and what Narcissa was doing with the foyer and what Harry was going to do about the press when he came out as gay and if he was going to wait until he had a partner to come out or come out afterwards. The photograph sat on the table across from the couch, Draco smiling serenely, knowing his purpose was complete.

_If we can stay here long enough_  
We can play with Bloody Mary  
Say her name into the dark  
Activate our nerve endings 

_If we can stay here long enough_  
We can play with Bloody Mary  
She can chase us through the dark  
Activate our nerve endings 

_If we'll stay…_


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** There's gonna be a lot of blood, and I'm really sorry for feels from this, I may add more, about Harry and what happens to him psychologically, but I'm not promising anything, I'm working on about five different stories and three long ass poems, so yeah, serious warnings for implied torture and an incredibly depressing song. I sobbed after I wrote this. I'm sorry Draco...
> 
> **WARNINGS for torture, death, and blood**
> 
> Song is Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars- Safe and Sound  
> Yes I've used it before, SUE ME

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight 

Draco curled up against the wall of his bathroom, he could feel blood pooling under him, making his skin sticky and red. One eye was swollen shut and the other was getting there. Everything ached like he’d run four miles and then done a hundred sit ups and push ups. He was dying and was surprisingly okay with this. He knew that even if he survived the war, he would end up in Azkaban for what he had done. At least he would die in peace now.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

A thought occurred to him, one that would make certain he would be able to rest after he died. He rolled onto his knees and crawled across the cold, marble floor to where he had dropped the wand he had nicked from a death eater while running from Voldemort. Pulling it out, he brought up the happiest memory he had and yelled with as much force as he could “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone 

A light flickered at the end of his wand, but eventually sputtered out. He tried again and again and again before throwing it away in anger. Harry Potter was going to die without knowing that Draco never hated him, that he didn’t even dislike him. He was never going to know that throughout sixth year, Draco had prayed to every Deity out there that Harry would find out about his mission and stop him, that he would save Draco and his mother from Voldemort and keep them safe, but he hadn’t, he had cursed him instead and nearly killed him in the process. By that point Draco had given up on the possibility of redemption and had done what was told of him and had lead to the death of Dumbledore. Even though Snape had been been the one to finish him off, Draco had gotten everyone there to make sure it would happen. Draco had gotten people killed and maimed. He was only getting what he deserved now.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

Draco closed his eyes and thought about Harry, the way his hair was always tangled and how badly Draco wanted to reach forward and touch it, to brush his hands through it and feel how soft it was. He wanted Harry to look at him the way that he looked and the Weaslette, green eyes shining and bright instead of full of hate and anger like they usually were. There had only been one time when Harry had looked anything, but hatefully at him and that was the last time Draco had seen him, face puffed up with a stinging hex. He had known it was him by the way he smelled of the iron tang of blood and sweat and musk. He could smell what the air smelled like right before the rain came crashing down on his breath and smell the scent of autumn leaves in his hair. He could never turn in the man that had kept him going through all this mess despite the fear and the horror of living in a house with Voldemort.

And now he was dying for it, for him. It was a worthy cause to die for, Draco thought to himself, to die for love.

He could almost smell Harry now, he could almost smell the rain and the salt of his tears as he watched Draco die. He could have sworn he felt little drops of liquids hit his face, hear him whispering incantations to heal him, to save him, but it was too late, Draco was gone, floating away, the feeling of warm, strong arms enclosing around him and sobs crackling through the air. Draco smiled, it was time.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La) 

_Just close your eyes_  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... 

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

Harry stared down at the broken boy beneath him, held him in his arms and let Draco’s blood soak through his jacket. Hermione was whisper incantation after incantation, trying to bring him back from the brink, but the longer she tried, the slower his breath got until it stopped completely. Harry watched as his tears mixed with Draco’s blood and couldn’t stop the sob that hitched in his throat. 

He had been skeptical of Narcissa’s patronus begging the Order for his help in saving Draco, but he knew he had to try. He knew if he told the order they would be there, they would storm the Manor to protect them. The moment he had seen Narcissa’s face, Harry knew that he had to find Draco immediately. The Order had shown up shortly and many of the Death Eaters had run, while Voldemort himself was absent. Lucius had died fighting the Order and Harry couldn’t have been happier about that. But with Draco gone, so soon after his realization, was too much. 

Hermione was tugging at him now, screaming that they had to leave, Ron was pulling him up and dragging him away. He didn’t fight and after Hermione slapped him, getting up and walking out of the bathroom. Nobody said anything when he grabbed a cowering Death Eater and started punching him, he kept hitting until Draco’s bloodied face disappeared from his mind and all that was left was a Death Eaters pulverized face. He let the half-dead go and made his way out of the manor. He would make Voldemort pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an ass I'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’m so sorry, I know, I’m awful, but I tried to end it on a good note though! Well I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
